Ramito De Violetas
by Dream-Kaori
Summary: Sakura lleva casada con sasuke 4 años de los cuales solo 3 meses fue feliz ahora su vida cambiara cuando de pronto le comienzan a llegar un ramo de violetas de un desconocido
1. Prologo

_**Prologo:**____****_

_**Hoy es un día como todos desde ya hace cuatro años, sigo con mi mismo estilo de vida siendo un ama de casa**____****_

_**Estoy casada con el gran empresario Sasuke Uchiha todo el mundo dice que soy feliz por eso. Pero si supieran la verdad de mi relación**____****_

_**No es muy linda ni romántica; pues acá entrenos Sasuke no me toca desde hace exactamente 3 años con 8 meses y dirán que como he sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin sexo pues muy fácil aguante 20 años sin sexo que no pueda aguantar 3 años 8 meses**____****_

_**A veces pienso que Sasuke no me ve como su esposa y que me ve como su sirvienta pero siempre termino olvidando ese pensamiento**____****_

_**Yo me case muy enamorada de el demasiado diría yo , a el yo lo conocía desde mucho tiempo pues íbamos juntos desde preescolar pero eso ya no importa**____****_

_**Mi vida y mi relación no es muy linda ni sobresaliente en simples palabras les puedo decir tengo mucho dinero un esposo guapo y rico pero muy insensible creo que eso es mas sobresaliente ah y se me olvidaba decirles ya hace tres meses todos los días a la puerta de mi casa exactamente 10 minutos de que se va Sasuke a mi puerta llegan un ramo de violetas de un extraño que me muero de ganas por conocer y saber si es verdad todo lo que me escribe en esas cartas de amor me llegan**___


	2. Un Día En Mi Vida

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Bueno aquí subiendo el primer capitulo gracias a sus reviews*-*!!  
Me alentaron mucho :3**_

_**Bueno espero les guste Sayio~**_

_**Capitulo 1: Un día en mi vida**____**  
**__**(Esta parte está narrada por Sakura)**____****_

_**Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno a y con una palabra extra Uchiha el apellido de mi marido**____****_

_**Hoy me levante como todos los días de mi aburrida vida. Tengo que continuar con esa rutina tan tediosa que llevo desde hace 4 años.**____****_

_**Ser una buena esposa, según todas las personas es mi obligación y deber cumplir en las tareas del hogar para que el marido este feliz, contento y no te engañe por otro lado pero yo pienso que aun que seas buena esposa y todo te va a engañar**____****_

_**En mi caso ya no me importa si me engaña o no. Dirán que como es posible que piense así pues es la verdad yo no llevo un matrimonio feliz a acaso ustedes creen que un matrimonio feliz es cuando tu marido se sale de tu casa desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las tantas de la noche a y que para colmo no te ha hecho el amor en años**____****_

_**Si esa es mi patética vida servir a un hombre que no tiene la delicadeza de abrazarme besarme ni decirme un te quiero y ese hombre no es más que sasuke Uchiha mi marido**____****_

_**(Termina la narración de Sakura)**____****_

_**Sakura termino de preparar el desayuno para su marido preparo la mesa y subió a su habitación. Al entrar pudo notar la figura de su marido aun reposando en la cama con los ojos cerrados.**____****_

_**Sakura se poso sobre el marco de la puerta para examinar la figura del hombre con el que se había casado enamoradísima, examino cada parte de aquel ser su cabello negro como la noche ese cuerpo tan perfecto y esa cara de ángel.**____****_

_**Sakura estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos pero una voz fuerte y imponedora la saco de estos**____****_

_**Sasuke: que deseas**____**  
**__**Sakura: lo siento, ya está listo tu desayuno**____**  
**__**Sasuke: correcto**____****_

_**Sasuke se levanto rápido de la cama y se dirigió al baño Sakura aun seguía parada observando el lugar que había estado ocupado por su marido pero el sonido del agua cayendo la despertó y le dijo a grandes gritos que tenía que continuar con su rutina**____****_

_**Salió de la habitación y de dirigió a la cocina a esperar a Sasuke**____****_

_**15 minutos después Sasuke bajo vestido y listo para irse. Se lavo las manos y se sentó en el comedor**____****_

_**Sakura: Sasuke**____**  
**__**Sasuke. Hmp**____**  
**__**Sakura: hablo Naruto y dijo que no se te vaya a olvidar que mañana es el cumpleaños de su niña que te quiere puntual**____**  
**__**Sasuke: tks**____**  
**__**Sakura: si no quieres ir yo le aviso que no vas a ir le invento cualquier escusa**____**  
**__**Sasuke: no hay problema pues te vas para la casa de naruto y aya te alcanzo**____**  
**__**Sakura: ok**____****_

_**Después de esa tan amena conversación no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que el se marcho**____****_

_**Sasuke: bien me voy nos vemos al rato**____**  
**__**Sakura: si**____**  
**__**Sasuke: cuídate**____**  
**__**Sakura: tu igual**____**  
**__**Sasuke. Si tratare de llegar temprano cuídate**____**  
**__**Sakura: si**____****_

_**Sasuke salió dejando a Sakura en la puerta muy triste. Lo que mejor hizo ella fue terminar de arreglar su casa pero exactamente 10 minutos después que se fue Sasuke**____****_

_**Tocaron su puerta ella fue a abrir y se encontró con un hombre de baja estatura que ella ya conocía muy bien**____****_

_**Sakura: y ahora que se le ofrece**____**  
**__**Hombre: pues lo mismo de siempre que acepte este ramo de flores que le mandan**____**  
**__**Sakura: pero quien las manda**____**  
**__**Hombre: me pidieron guardar silencio**____**  
**__**Sakura: señor esto de estar trayendo flores diario desde hace ya un mes me está espantando**____**  
**__**Hombre: no señora no se espante le aseguro que el hombre que se las manda es un hombre de fiar**____**  
**__**Sakura: ok las voy a aceptar porque son muy lindas donde firmo**____**  
**__**Hombre: no señora ya no es necesaria que firme la florería ya la conoce**____**  
**__**Sakura: ok gracias**____**  
**__**Hombre: que tenga un lindo día**____****_

_**Sakura entro a su casa con el ramo de flores en manos lo dejo sobre la mesa se sentó frente de las flores**____****_

_**Sakura: quien me las mando si al menos pudieran hablar y decirme quien es …vamos a ver que verso me mando hoy**____****_

_**Sakura agarro una tarjeta que traían las flores y comenzó a leer**____****_

_**Sakura: te quiero con locura, te quiero con pasión , te amo con ternura y me llenas de ilusión**____****_

_**Sakura dio un gran suspiro y se levanto para seguir con su rutina**____****_

_**Llego la noche y Sakura estaba acabando de preparar la cena a los pocos minutos llego Sasuke**____****_

_**Sakura: buenas noches Sasuke**____**  
**__**Sasuke. Buenas noches Sakura**____**  
**__**Sakura: ya esta la cena siéntate**____****_

_**Sasuke se dirigió al comedor se sentó al igual que Sakura todo iba de maravilla pero Sasuke noto las flores a un lado de la sala**____****_

_**Sasuke: y esas flores**____**  
**__**Sakura: pues las compre**____**  
**__**Sasuke: Hmp entonces llevas un mes comprando violetas**____**  
**__**Sakura: que**____**  
**__**Sasuke. Crees que no me doy cuenta que hay flores en la casa**____**  
**__**Sakura: pues las violetas...**____**  
**__**Sasuke: si son tus flores favoritas pero no entiendo por que de un mes para acá se te ha dado por comprar flores**____**  
**__**Sakura: es que no todas las compro algunas me las regalan Ino trajo unas**____**  
**__**Sasuke: Hmp**____****_

_**La plática quedo ahí después de unos minutos Sakura y Sasuke subieron a dormir sin decir más**____****_

_**Fin del capitulo**___

_**e.e!! no me peguen no lo pude hacer mejor poca imaginación alguien que desee donarme imaginación!!**_

_**XP**_

_**Bueno adiós :3**_


	3. ¿Celos O Que?

**e.e!! Naruto no me pertenece es de Hinata :3!!**

**Bueno segundo capitulo espero les guste pues trate de hacer unos arreglos pero es todo lo que pude espero les guste y gracias por los review*-* es que soy nueva es mi primer fic e.e!! Mala XDD**

**Bueno aquí se los dejo y gracias D:!!**

Capitulo 2: ¿celos o que?

La plática quedo ahí después de unos minutos Sakura y Sasuke subieron a dormir sin decir más

Al día siguiente era sábado el único día libre por lo tanto Sakura aun no se levantaba se encontraba tan perdida en el mundo de los sueños.  
Tan dormida estaba que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba entre los brazos de su marido el cual también la tenia abrazada. Pero el despertador sonó indicando que ya era hora de levantarse.

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras la luz entraba por las ventanas. Esta comenzó a moverse lentamente pero sentía que algo se lo impedía comenzó a examinar la situación y se encontró con su marido abrazándola posesivamente  
Sakura trato de zafarse de los brazos de su marido pero este en un rápido movimiento se puso encima de su mujer.

-A donde Sakura?-Dijo Sasuke  
-Pues me tengo que levantar ya es hora-Respondió Sakura  
-Pero si apenas son 9 de la mañana y la fiesta del teme de Naruto comienza a las 4 de la tarde tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo Sasuke  
-Pero Sasuke que te pasa hoy tu no eres así-Dijo Sakura algo preocupada  
-Que no tengo el derecho de evitar que mi esposa se levante de la cama por una vez-Respondió Sasuke  
Si pero…en verdad te sientes bien?-Dijo Sakura aun muy preocupada  
-Me siento mejor que nunca-Respondió Sasuke

Sasuke se fue acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Sakura la cual se encontraba muy impactada por la forma de actuar de su marido

Pero un sonido despertó a Sakura de ese sueño tan placentero que tenia y era el odioso sonido del despertador que indicaban las 11 de la mañana y si hoy era día libre de Sasuke por lo tanto no se levanto temprano

Sakura se puso de pie y se metió al baño de su habitación a mojarse la cara y peinarse. Cinco minutos después Sakura se encontraba buscando que ponerse para la fiesta de la hija de Naruto.

Encontró un traje sastre negro con pequeños detalles rosas se puso un poco de maquillaje y unos zapatos con algo de tacón

Termino de arreglarse y bajo a la sala donde se encontró con su marido ya vestido y listo. Sasuke estaba viendo televisor en el programa de economía

Al notar la presencia de Sakura volteo fugazmente a verla pero volvió su mirada al televisor

-hmm Sasuke vas a querer que prepare algo de almorzar??-Pregunto Sakura  
-Como quieras pero preferiría que nos fuéramos ya sabes que la casa de Naruto está muy lejos y si no llegamos temprano nos dirá su discurso.

-Pero si la fiesta es hasta las cuatro-Dijo Sakura  
-Sakura la fiesta es a las 2 sabes que de camino son 2 horas-Dijo Sasuke  
-no la fiesta era a las cuatro-Decía Sakura  
-hmm no que yo sepa vámonos-Mando Sasuke

Sasuke y Sakura iban de salida pero un hombre llego a la puerta

-Que se le ofrece-Dijo Sasuke  
-Busco a la señora Sakura-Dijo un hombre desconocido

En ese momento Sakura salió.

-Que hace usted aquí?-Pregunto algo preocupada Sakura  
-Mi trabajo y sabe que no me iré hasta que acepte el ramo-Respondió el Hombre  
-De que ramo habla-Dijo Sasuke  
-Un ramo de violetas que me mandaron-Dijo el hombre-  
Sasuke: quien le manda flores a mi esposa-Dijo Algo celoso(uhh!! Se puso celoso Toma Sasuke D:!!)

-No lo se solo cumplo mi trabajo-Dijo sin preocupación el hombre  
-Sakura vas a aceptar las flores?-Pregunto Sasuke

Sakura no sabía que hacer si aceptar las flores o que

-Si las voy a recibir en donde firmo-Dijo Sakura aun preocupada  
-Ya sabe que usted ya no firma-Dijo el hombre

El hombre le entrego las flores a Sakura y esta las dejo sobre su mesa pero tomo la tarjeta que traía consigo el ramo metió la tarjeta sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta sobre su bolso.  
-Gracias señor se puede retirar hasta luego-Dijo Sakura nerviosa

-Dirá hasta mañana-Dijo el hombre  
-Que-Dijo Sasuke muerto de celos (e.e!! toma eso te pasa por dejarla tirada 3 casi 4 años)  
-Nada ya vámonos se hace tarde-Dijo Sakura para calmar a Sasuke

El hombre que entrego las flores se fue, Sakura y Sasuke se subieron al auto durante casi una hora ninguno dijo hablo de nada pero Sakura decidió sacar la tarjeta que llevaban las flores

-ahora que me escribió…-Pensó Sakura-Cuando me mires a los ojos, descubrirás mi amor sincero, porque hasta por los ojos se me nota lo mucho que te quiero-Leyó mentalmente.

-Que es eso?-Pregunto Sasuke  
-Un número telefónico-Respondió Sakura algo nerviosa  
-Hmp…por cierto Sakura, Itachi vendrá a Tokio-Dijo nervioso  
-Itachi!!!-Dijo Sakura muy emocionada

Y Sasuke volteo a verla

-Perdón pero tú sabes que quiero mucho a Itachi-Dijo Sakura  
-Y el a ti-Dijo Sasuke  
-Sasuke-Dijo Sakura  
-A mí no se me olvida que eras novia de Itachi, Sakura si a ti si, pues que mala memoria tienes-Dijo Sasuke preocupado

Sakura ya no dijo nada solo se quedo callada todo lo que faltaba de camino a casa de Naruto

Fin Del Capitulo!

**Bueno es todo espero les allá gustado pues lo hice con amor para ustedes :D**

**Ya que ustedes lo leen!!**

**Bueno me voy :3**

**Nos vemos luego^^!**

**PD: Dejen Review T..T Por favor se los pido^^!**

**PD2: Gracias a los que me dijieron las cosas que arreglara ^^!!**

**PD3:Igual a todos, todos los review me gustaron soy tan kawaiis*-*!!!**


	4. La Platica!

**Wahh!!!!**

**Enserio Perdonen No puede subir nada estaba muy ocupada !!!!  
Espero les guste y de verdad gomenasai!! !!!  
Bueno Gracias por sus Reviews!! !!  
Adiós!! **

Sakura ya no dijo nada solo se quedo callada todo lo que faltaba de camino a casa de Naruto.

Cuando llegaron salió Naruto y Hinata a recibirlos.

Teme-Dijo Naruto algo divertido-

No me grites dobe-Dijo Sasuke Enojado-

Buenos días-Dijo Hinata-

Hola Hinata-Dijo Sakura-

creí que no vendrían-Dijo Naruto-

Ya estamos aquí-Dijo Sasuke-

Vamos a dentro-Dijo Hinata-

Naruto y Hinata caminaron hacia el interior de la casa tomados de la mano, mientras Sasuke y Sakura caminaban separados y Naruto lo noto.

Teme agarra a Sakura por que cuando menos te des cuenta alguien te la roba ehh!-Dijo Naruto Riendo-

Hmp-Dijo Sasuke despreocupado-

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura para que su amigo dejara de molestar así caminaron hacia el interior al entrar se encontraron con sus amigos (Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten y Neji)

Hola-Dijo Sakura-

Hola-Saludaron Todos-

Oye Naruto y Kiyoshi-Dijo Sasuke-

Cual Kiyoshi-Dijo Naruto Pensando-

Kiyoshi tu hija-Dijo Sakura-

Mi hija se llama Kiyoshi se me olvida su nombre-Dijo Naruto-

Y ¿donde esta?-Dijo Sasuke-

Creo que la vi con Akamaru-Dijo Naruto Despreocupado-

Por dios Naruto solo tiene 3 años-Dijo Sakura Preocupada-

Te aseguro que Akamaru la cuida mejor que Naruto-Dijo Tenten Riéndose-

Como eres tan irresponsable-Dijo Sasuke-  
Y lo peor no se acuerda ni como se llama todo se te olvida a ver como se hacen los bebes-Dijo Ino-

Hay eso si se; miren cuando dos personas se aman y se quieren mucho como Hinata y Yo, pues tanto es su amor que se empiezan a besar acariciar después de muchos besos se desnudan y el hombre introduce su amigo en su amor como yo lo hice con Hinata-Dijo Naruto-

Todos estaban con una gran aura negra en la cabeza o//o Hinata roja como tomate y Naruto sintiéndose orgulloso por haber respondido bien pero un golpe de parte de Neji lo tiro al suelo.

Eres un idiota ten respeto estas hablando de mi prima animal-Dijo Neji enojado-

Pero que dije solo dije la verdad y ella es quien se debe de quejar pero lo dudo por que le gusto hasta me pedía mas-Continuaba Naruto-

Hinata casi se desmaya pero estaba mas fría que el hielo y todos seguían igual y Sakura golpeo a Naruto muy fuerte.

Cállate Naruto-Dijo Sakura muy enojada-

Teme-Dijo Sasuke-

Como eso no se te olvida-Decía Ino Enojada-

Eso no se dice Naruto-Dijo Sasuke-

Vamos Sasuke apoco Sakura no te dice eso-Dijo Naruto entre risas-

¡¡NARUTOO!!!-Grito Sakura enojada-

O que Sasuke no le cumples-Seguía Naruto-

Es algo que a ti no te importa idiota-Dijo Sasuke enojado-

Sus amigos se tensaron por la forma que Sasuke dijo eso.

Pero Hinata cambio rápido la conversación.

Chicos por que no van a dentro a hablar un rato-Dijo Hinata-

Todos los hombres se fueron con Naruto al jardín mientras las chicas miraban a Sakura que estaba muy seria.

Sakura estas bien-Dijo Ino Preocupada-

No, no estoy bien-Decía Sakura Llorando-

Que ocurre fue por lo que paso-Decía Hinata Preocupada-

Si-Respondió Sakura-

Pero solo fue una broma de mal gusto por parte Naruto-Dijo Tenten-

Lo se, pero Naruto tiene razón-Decía Sakura Triste-

Como que Naruto tiene razón-Dijo Ino Sorprendida-

Sakura-Dijo Hinata Aun Preocupada-

Hace 3 años 8 meses que Sasuke y yo no tenemos relaciones-Decía Sakura Apenada-

Es una broma verdad-Dijo Ino Sorprendida-

No lo es-Dijo Sakura-

Pero como es tu matrimonio fuera del sexo-Pregunto Tenten-

Un asco-Respondió Sakura-

¿Tan mal?-Pregunto Hinata-

No me abraza, besa ni me toma de la mano hace rato lo hizo para que Naruto se callara-Dijo Sakura triste-

Y ¿Qué haces con el?-Pregunto Ino-

Yo aun lo amo-Respondió Sakura-

¿Como puedes amar a una persona así?-Pregunto Tenten-

Ella tendrá sus razones-Dijo Hinata-

Todas miraban con lastima a su amiga.

Hay Sakura y por que no te separas de el-Dijo Hinata-

No lo se…es…que…lo sigo…amando…-Dijo Sakura-

Ino dejo la conversación y se quedo observando unas violetas que tenía Hinata en su casa.

Que lindas violetas-Dijo Ino-

¿Que? Quien les dijo lo de las violetas-Pregunto Sakura preocupada-

¿Cuales Violetas?-Pregunto Tenten-

Sakura ¿que pasa?-Pregunto Ino-

Pues...verán...ya hace más de 3 meses a mi casa diario llegan un ramo de Violetas con un poema-Dijo Sakura-

¿De quien?-Pregunto Ino-

No lo se-Respondió Sakura-

Y si es un acosador-Dijo Tenten preocupada-

Lo dudo si me quisiera secuestrar ya lo habría hecho para que enamorarme-Dijo Sakura-

Tienes razón y ¿Sasuke lo sabe?-Pregunto Hinata-

Sospecha-Respondió Sakura-

Sakura tu vida si es un dilema-Dijo Ino-

Si y ahora mas-Dijo Sakura-

Por que-Pregunto Tenten-

Itachi va venir-Respondió Sakura-

Todas se miraron pues sabían que Itachi significo mucho para Sakura.

Y ¿Sasuke lo sabe?-Pregunto Tenten-

El me lo dijo-Respondió Sakura-

Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Pregunto Ino-

No lo se-Respondió Sakura-

Su platica no pudo seguir pues Sasuke apareció.

Sakura-Dijo Sasuke-

¿Si?-Pregunto Sakura-

Vámonos-Respondió Sasuke-

Pero aun es muy temprano-Dijo Sakura-

Lo se pero una tormenta se aproxima mejor vámonos-Dijo Sasuke-

Ok, chicas nos vemos luego cuídense-Se Despidió Sakura-

Tú igual-Dijo Ino-

Sakura y Sasuke salieron rumbo a su casa de nueva cuenta el camino seria largo de nuevo Sakura no aguanto y se quedo profundamente dormida después de unas horas llegaron a su hogar pero Sakura aun seguía dormida. Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación.

La metió a la cama y la arropo bien. Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella y le acaricio el cabello

"Pronto, Sakura pronto sabrás la verdad te lo juro"-Pensó Sasuke-

Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos el sonido del timbre de su casa así que bajo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con alguien no muy deseado para el.

¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Sasuke-

Que son esos recibimientos-Respondió ¿¿??-

**Wahh!!**

**No me maten ****!!!!**

**:D!!!  
Pues no es la gran cosa pero es algo espero reviews!!  
y gracias por su apoyo!! :3!!**


End file.
